


Can We Like-Not Be Teacher-Student Relationship?

by I_Need_Less_Jesus



Series: Can We Like-Not Be Teacher-Student Relationship? [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Self-Harm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Less_Jesus/pseuds/I_Need_Less_Jesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro fell inlove with someone later to found out his new Teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry if my writing is terrible.I just redo everything because when I was writing this on my phone,My cellphone all of stop and shut down.Thus leading me to redo everything

The rain was cold,The road was cold,Everything to Pietro was so cold even his own heart.He can't even feel his heart beating,Everything to him is literally cold not only slow but cold too.

Pietro let himself get wet by the rain,Not caring anymore if he gets sick after this.It was worth it.

He look down to see the floor,only to feel cold once again.He look back and see if there are any bus he can ride.

Nothing.

He look down again,Not knowing what to do.He just wish he could feel something warm,If only there's someone who would appreciate him,but no.

He then felt the rain just all of a sudden stop.He then look on his left side,The rain was still going but how come he can't hear it anymore? And that's where it hit him.

Someone was defiantly helding something on top of him,He could feel it.Someone was defiantly right behind.

He turn around only to find an older male helding an umbrella on top of him.Pietro eyes widen,He felt embarrass.

"Ah,T-thank you,Sir but I don't need it."Pietro mumble."I refuse besides! You're young and I'm old,you need it more"The man said.

Pietro's cheeks turn pink rose and since he can't really complain,He has no choice but to take the umbrella from the mans hand.He held out his hand to take the umbrella,Accidently he touch the mans hand.

It was very, _very_ warm.

The man pat the speedster's back before leading.Pietro was very fluster by how the man reacted,He thought nobody and I means  _nobody_ would ever do that to him.

 

Pietro could now feel his heart beating very fast.He felt so warm now,He can't even describe what this meant for.He felt so disgusted for liking someone the same gender and yet.He love it.

Pietro then realized if he's not home early,He's mom gonna kill him.

The speedster rush himself to home getting his clothes change and went to his room as fast as he can without being detected.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back home,Pietro is now daydreaming and wondering about that person he meet a few mins. ago

Pietro never felt so warm before,It always felt so cold but now,Its so different from what he imagine.

He thought he never get the feeling of being warm or even being love.He always desperately tries to make affection from atleast one of his friends or people he knows,but none of them ever work not even for his Father.

He felt so confused yet relief,He can't believe it actually work for someone he doesn't even know.He wonders,How can this even be possible? 

The speedster thought of such things,He and the stranger can do yet he felt so disgusted.The fact that he doesn't even know the man but DANG! The man is attractive.

The speedster thought almost everything,If they will ever meet again,He thought maybe again tomorrow or even a week or a month or maybe next year! 

The speedster felt excitment again.A few hours already past by and yet he can't sleep.Usually thus would happen but its already 3:00 A.M in the morning and he still can't sleep.

Pietro can't really help it but to think about the man.As he think he slowly drift away and fell asleep.

_< A Few Hours Later>_

"Peter! Wake up! You're late!"Pietro jump from his bed,still half asleep,As soon as he look at his clock.His eyes widen realizing he's 3 mins. late.

The kid start running down stairs and ate his food as fast as possible in fact,He didn't even it all instead he left the other half and went to the shower.It didn't take too long though,He was like in there for 3 mins. He got out of the shower wearing his clothes properly as he left.

He rush towards the school and while doing so,He listen to some music and day dream.


	3. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro got in huge trouble and not only that,He also got the chance to meet the man once again only this time,Not exactly the same way he thought it would be.

Pietro was so in trouble for being late not only that,He also felt guilt after accidentally releasing Scott Summer's glasses and even got into detention and talk by Charles Xavior.

"You're late? That's the first,anyway take a sit"Hank said,calmly.Well that was unexpected.He thought he would get scolded instead he got a nice calm reaction.Guess luck.

"Anyway,Students.I want you to introduce your new Teacher.Well,Mr. Logan will you please come in"Hank said a-bit excited,Well that's actually quite surprising towards Pietro.He never thought Hank would be excited is it because he doesn't get to teach him again? And who is this Logan?

Pietro leans onto his table showing no interest,Well not until Logan came in and made him shock.

It was the man! The man he met yesterday! Pietro cheeks suddenly turn pink rose again.He never thought he would meet 'Logan' this way.

"Well,Lets get started all over again.Shall we students? Let us once again introduce each other to Mr.Logan"Hank said,almost grinning.Pietro got excited wanting to be the first one to introduce.

Hank notice that Pietro's reaction change from really unamused to really amuse.Hank smirk a bit and ask Pietro to stand up and introduce himself to Logan.

Pietro was happy and yet nervous,When Hank ask him to introduce himself to Logan.His cheeks turn even redder and his temperature was even hotter than before.

Logan wasn't really paying much attention to the boys body language or the fact the boys cheeks were literally red as rose.Logan pay much attention to the boys eyes and looks.He doesn't really know why,but the boy really reminds him of someone he met but just can't put his finger out.

"M-my name is Pietro.Pietro Maximoff."Pietro gulp,The boy was excited and didn't want to make nonsense words like he always do to other non-speedster.He always quiver but for now,No.

 Logan continued to stare at the boys eyes although the boy was avoiding eye contact,however that doesn't stop him from looking at the boys eyes.

Logan doesn't really much pay attention to the other student but rather keeping focus on the boy.

The speedster finish and Hank called another student.Logan listened but instead of looking at the student,He kept looking at Pietro.Logan can slowly feel himself drift away and no longer listening to the student introducing herself.

The speedster notice that Logan can't stop staring at him.He tried not to laugh,Eye contact makes him laugh sometimes.

The boy did something and try to distract himself from Logan noticing him.He tried acting not interested or even reading something but no,When he look on the sides.Logan was still looking at him.

This made the speedster very happy and very flirtatious,but tried not to make eye contact or making it  _too_ obvious.

After about like 10 mins. The entire class had iintroduce themselves.Hank gave some rules to Mr.Logan and then left.

Logan on the other hand just gave some few rules,Like no eating inside the class,No talking inside the class,No messing around when He's working.

After a while,The bell rings.Everyone pretty much left including Logan except for Pietro.Who was still in there.


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro was still waiting for Logan.

The place was seriously dead and quiet.This made Pietro very, _very,_ irritated.The fact the kid hates places that looks so dead and boring or anything that can remind of the cold.

The boy later decided to play catch out of a crumble paper as he waits for Logan to come back.Hope.

Pietro later got bored and didn't want to play catch anymore and thought it was now getting boring as he do this all the time as always.

The speedster decided to mess around inside the room by rearranging the seats and table.

_< 2 hours pass>_

Pietro was still waiting for Logan but when he thought that Logan might have gotten home already,He decided to leave but as soon as he was about to leave.The door knob twist.

Pietro got excited and yet awkward.He's eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink red,He clench his fist and hope it was Logan,but no.It was Hank.Pietro's face change into a huge big disappointment and awkwardness.

Hank smile and tried to hold back a laughter."So what is it with you and Logan."Hank ask.Pietro eyes widen once again,Was he being to obvious that he likes Logan?

The speedster didn't want to tell Hank about it,The fact that Logan might come in any moment or maybe someone else might come in or Hank will tell this to everyone or maybe Logan is like inside his head by the help of Professor X.Oh god! He doesn't really want to talk but there's no other way out either.

After a few minutes,He decided to talk but when he's about to,Somebody enter the room leading Pietro with a sigh of relief and god! It was his father.a good thing he didn't speak up fast enough or else.He'll be in huge trouble.

Magneto or Erik stared at the both of them,Confused."Okay,First of all.What.The.Hell?"Erik said.Pietro gulp and got his cheeks red flush again.

Luckily for him Hank was there to tell his father,That he's just telling Pietro to do some work.Erik nodd and grab something on the desk and then left.

"So,What is it with you and Logan?"

"What"

"You heard me"

"That I-i like him?"Pietro mumble,Hank laugh and gave Pietro a pat on the back."I knew it"Hank sigh,Pietro was so shock and so doom.He was too obvious.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone.He'll be here in 2 minutes.See'ya kid"Hank said leaving the room.

Pietro just stand there.Awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,This one was a bit rush 'cause we are about to leave home and I need to publish before the internet goes out.Deep :B


	5. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan decided to come back at the room and found the boy still in there.

Logan finally came back and saw Pietro sitting on one of the chairs.He seems to be distracted and doesn't seem to notice him either.

Logan didn't want to bother the kid but curiosity caught him."Hey,Why are still here?"Logan ask in the most deep threatening voice,He tried not to scare the kid but guess he had too much smoke and made his voice sound like a real shit ccausing the speedster to jump from his sit and stood there in shock.

Logan seems to be very piss in Pietro perspective point of view but to Logan,That's just how he's face really looks like.

Pietro tried not to look at Logan,Eye to eye but can't.It was silence for the both of them.Logan thought to himself that he might made the kid too nervous and afraid to answer due to his threatening voice.He decided to say something to make the kid less afraid and atleast make the kid comfortable with him."Hey,uh,Sorry.My voice is a bit of....crackly or whatever"Logan said as a compliment and tried to make his voice not to creepy.

The speedster calm down a little and sigh in relief.He thought he had anger Logan but it turns out Logan's voice was just really crappy.Pietro decided to tell Logan he was waiting for him.Logan at first seems to be confuse on why is Pietro was waiting for him.

And that's where it hit Logan.Something inside the room was odd.Both of them felt so warm and off.Logan blush a little while Pietro's cheeks turn really red.Pietro felt so nervous and wanting to make atleast a hint that he liked Logan.Logan on the other hand atleast one hint to make him know why the kid looks so familiar and why he felt like this the moment he landed his eyes on him.

It was silent yet warm and yet cold.The two feelings where mix.Neither of them had to say something,It was really silent.Like they're both inside a horror movie but with a romance.Pietro was frozen hot,Logan was stuck minded.

The silence was broken when Pietro said something that Logan couldn't imagine.Logan stated he might not feel the same.The speedster eyes started to water but instead,Logan grope onto Pietro's shoulder and told him to tell atleast one clue why he looks so familiar.Tears now falling down Pietro's face,before telling Logan that he was the boy he met yesterday.

Logan still groping on Pietro's should stood there in shock.Not knowing what to reply,Pietro on the other hand whimper.He felt like an idiot.After 2 mins. Logan gave Pietro a firm kiss.

The speedster's eye widen at first he tried to pull away but ended up kissing back.Logan's kiss was so smooth and straight while Pietro was rough and cracky.This was the first time the kid had ever kiss,The room was fill with love.

Meanwhile Hank,Charles and Erik was inside Logan's head,Enjoying the moment except for Erik who was highly disturbed.


	6. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik never felt so disgusted ever in his life until He saw one thing he shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at long last! Finally some Erik x Charles Chapter.

This is so wrong in so many levels.Erik thought having a hyper-active child was terrible but he never thought having his son!His son! Kissing on one of the greatest enemy he had caught so far was  **KISSING** onto his son

Erik never wish for this,He didn't need this,He had enough of this misery.Oh god! What else could be worst than this!? Oh,yeah! His son and Logan **_getting MARRIED_**!Thank God,That didn't happen yet and if that did.Erik is so done with life.Erik always wished that Logan isn't immortal so he could kill him right away.God! Why did he even agree on Charles in the first place!? Seriously,Charles ask him to join them in a world of Logan.He thought to himself 'Okay if that's all'.God! He felt like an total idiot for actually agreeing on this.

Erik's head was fill with hate and anger but tried to keep himself calm.Jesus.He needs Jesus! He wish that he needs some miracles or he could ask Charles to erase that thing forever!Great idea,Magneto! You're a genius!

Erik rush himself to Charles room.He never thought he would come around and request Charles for something.It usually involves them fighting and killing each other to death but this! This is new! 

He finally got into Charles room,Where he finds Charles looking through the window.He gulp and prefer himself to talk to Charles."So you came here for the remove of those terrible moments of your son and enemy."Just as what Erik thought,He knew Charles would knew he came in for him to remove those disgusting terrible memories.

"Yes,Charles I'm here for you to do that"Erik mumble,Not wanting to show any expression.Charles turn around and came closer to Erik.Erik step back a bit not wanting to get near Charles."What's wrong,Erik?"Charles ask,Erik glared at Charles getting irritated.He doesn't have time to answer all of this nonsense question,Why don't Charles use his Telepathic powers on him to know why he doesn't want to."Am I too annoying?"Charles sigh,Making Erik look on the left side.Still not answering any question."Okay I'll remove those memories know and ~~~~~~put the times we had back then~~ " Charles mumble at the end.Erik didn't quite understand,but ignore it anyway.

The professor lean over to the Magnet.Charles pull Erik over forcing Erik to kiss him.His eyes widen,confuse,angry,sad,warm and joyful.Erik's feeling got mix,Something inside his head went missing and something went inside of him got him.Tight inside the glass Chains,Erik couldn't move.He's literally stuck not long before he realize his kissing back to Charles.He thought to himself why is this even happening? And the kiss was broken when Charles pull away,Saliva line dripping off their lips.

 "Charles..."Erik whispers,panting from the kiss.It was wonderful yet Erik,Erik remembers something.He remembers now,He and Charles use to love each other so much.They can't be broken at all.One day,Charles all most die because of him.He wanted Charles to remove all those memories of the two of them so he can longer hurt Charles ever again! Without suffering in pain,but instead he made Charles even further."W-why....Why would you bring me back those memories?"Erik ask,Charles looks down at the floor."Because...I don't want to suffer anymore"Charles said,Starting to whimper.Erik hug Charles and pat his back telling him,He would never abandon him ever again.He told Charles that he loves him and he doesn't want to ever leave his side."You'll be fine..."Erik whisper,Making Charles emotional again.Although Erik was confuse."What was I doing here again? And why was I so angry at my son and Logan?"Erik ask,Charles giggles and answer "Oh,nothing".


	7. Distract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles are now back together and Charles saw Logan and Pietro in a carnival together and Charles tried to make Erik distracted from seeing Pietro and Logan dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remember Charles is paralyzed but imma give you an explanation.Hank gave Charles a syrup to make Charles walk again without losing his Telepathic powers.

"Isn't it beautiful,Erik?"Charles said inside Erik's head.It was quite beautiful,The night was cold but they're love is warm,Fireworks are exploding at the high sky of the navy night,The lights of the city and the park shining on their eyes,The Joyfulness of the others was music to Charles.

Erik nodded as a reply.He doesn't want humans to think he's talking in mid air.So he just reply in a nod without getting detected by the humans.Charles rest his head on Erik's shoulder and hummed.The carnival was amazing.He wonders what Erik thought but for now he just leaves Erik's mind.

Charles was happy when they finally got together again,Well not until he saw Pietro and Logan hanging out either! Charles eyes widen and hope Erik doesn't see the two pairs and Charles knew it wouldn't last long enough before Erik notice.He needs a distraction! "Hey! Lets go that way!"Charle said faking a joyful laugh.Erik cocked his brows confuse on why Charles all of sudden get so bumpy and excited but didn't think too much,Maybe Charles just saw a ride he wanted to ride."Okay" Erik sigh,Giving Charles a kiss in the forehead before asking Charles Where? Charle just went along and said He wanted to ride the roller coaster,again.

Erik smirk and head over the tickets once more while Charles went in line."WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?Charles screams inside Logan's head.Logan was actually quite shock on Charles at the carnival too."Well,The kid wants to go the carnival."Logan said in a calm expression.Although Charles was ultimately screaming inside Logan's head,Almost making Logan have a headache.Logan started to get real angry,but didn't want the kid to think he's not enjoying the moment.So he just went along it even though it was painful.

"Logan! Look!"Pietro said in excitment pointing on the Paris Wheel.Logan smile a bit before leaning down to give a soft kiss on Pietro's forehead but Charles screaming in his head gave Logan a headache 'causing him to fall almost on the ground."Logan!" Pietro gasp.Holding onto Logan's shoulder."DAMN IT XAVIOR!"Logan said in pain,Charles couldn't help it,but he needs to get rid of the two before Erik comes back and seeing the twoo and then going Dead crazy murder again."Maybe we should go home"Pietro said in disappointed.Logan's eyes widen not wanting to ruin the moment.He needs to act fast before Pietro really goes home."No--I-I'm fine! We still can go!"Logan scream,holding Pietro back.Pietro gasp a bit and thought for a moment."O-okay,I-if you w-want to"The speedster mumble in shyness.This is so embarrassing! Pietro felt so embarrass! God! Can't believe Logan force himself to make him happy.

"Lets go!" Charles face palm! He thought it was going to work but turns out it didn't.SHIT.He needs to think another way around to get rid of the two but since Erik hasn't notice the two yet.Maybe he should let the two enjoy the ride and so on as long as he keeps Erik distracted.

Erik came back with two tickets."Here"Erik handing over one of the tickets to Charles.

Charles couldn't help it back giggle and worry about the two.As they went to get on there sit,He saw the two getting out of the Paris Wheel and went home.Charles sigh in relief.Finally the two went home.


	8. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last! LOGAN AND PIETRO ARE BACK AGAIN

The carnival was terrible! God! He feel so embarrass! Oh god! He can't believe it that Logan is already falling apart and he didn't notice it! Shit! Pietro couldn't even bother going to school after that but he just can't miss school without explanation.Surely,Charles will not understand plus the guy is Telepathic! He'll surely figure it out.

The speedster got up from his bed and went down stairs to drink a glass of milk,It was 2:35 A.M in the morning.It was too damn early,He can't still can't get over the fact,He didn't notice Logan was falling apart.He grip onto his hair,He's mind cover with a lot of regrets.That was seriously the most embarrassing thing he ever done in his life.

He sigh and go back to his bed when he heard something drop inside the basement.Pietro's heart fell onto his stomach.The boy was cover in fear but thought it must some kind of vibration that made it drop,but curiosity caught the kid.

The kid hesitated whether to go done there or not,but it hit him.He got super speed he doesn't need to worry but still its too dangerous and he didn't want to put his family in danger.

Pietro tried to ignore it but a soon as he step on the stairs.Something on the side of Pietro's eyes caught him.It was a human like figure.This made the boy jump and almost scream but the thing approach him 'causing to block his mouth."Shh,Its just me.Hank"Hank whisper,Pietro cock his brow really annoyed.Why the heck,Would he sneak inside his house in the early morning!?

Hank remove his hand from Pietro's mouth,Pietro calm down a bit and tried not to get hot from the postion they had right now."What the hell man!? Don't you know its 2:38 A.M in the morning?"Pietro said angerly but kept his voice low."I know,I know--but have you seen Logan?"Hank said.Pietro looks so confused."Why--"Pietro was cut off by Erik who came inside the house through the wall."Where is L-O-G-A-N".Thus got confusing enough and Pietro pass out.

Pietro woke up and saw himself leaning against Logan,Who was also asleep.He got even more flatter when he realize Logan let him sleep on his shoulder.He held onto Logan's hand and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A canon confusing dream that Pietro dream having Hank looking Professor X in the early morning while Erik just randomly came inside the house.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at long last.Hank x Mystique is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,yeah the last chapter was rushy (again) and I got bored and since I got this really weird dream that day I thought to myself 'Why don't I put it as a dream of Pietro?' And since I had nothing to do I did so and if you're wondering if it is canon? Well then.IT.IS.CANON.

It's been weeks since Charles and Erik started dating again.Hank sigh and a little smirk as he watch the outside from the window,Everything was do peaceful,no war,no pain,no suffering...but there is one thing that hurts Hank the most.

Hank loves Mystique even though he knew Mystique loves Charles but Charles loves Erik and when Mystique found out that Charles and Erik are dating,It broke Mystique heart but after the incident Mystique was so happy and excited that maybe she finally get a chance with Charles,but no.

Hank in the other flip side of the coin was so proud that Charles and Erik finally stop fighting over and he finally get a chance with Mystique even so if Charles and Erik is together,Mystique will never love him.

He grope into his hair and start thinking,Why did he even fell inlove with Mystique in the first place."Raven..."Hank sigh.

Hank decided to do something else then stare down at Erik and Charles and hurt himself more."No worry,Hank.You'll find someone else.....eventually"Hank mumble at the end.He even thought to himself,How can he find someone else if he can't even move on to Mystique.

Just when Hank was about to go towards the desk,Someone knock on the door.Making Hank flinch a bit."Open"Hank said,catching his breath.Hank's eyes widen and has dropping.It was Mystique.

"Hey"Mystique smirk.Hank tried not to blush but fail,He just hope Mystique doesn't notice this.The room went cold to warm and was filled with Awkwardness.Hank tried to break the silence and awkwardness but fail.He couldn't think of any conversations but instead Mystique broke it."I heard Erik and Charles are dating again"Mystique said,While heading towards the desk to sit on it.

Hank gulp,not wanting to get hot from this.He needs to answer."Y--yeah"Hank shiver,He still can't get over the fact that Mystique is sitting on the desk, _smexyly._

Mystique let out a laugh and when she notice Hank isn't looking at her.She quickly got out of the desk and pull Hank to her lips.

Hank was so surprise.He didn't kiss back,He was frozen! He couldn't move or anything.He was literally frozen.The kiss was broken when Mystique pulled away and laugh on Hank reaction before heading towards the door to exit.

Hank swear to god...If this is a dream,He'll kill himself.


	10. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gave a tragic story about his past to Pietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with our favorite main ship QuickVerine (Logan x Pietro A.K.A Wolverine x Quicksilver)

Logan never thought a relationship would last long enough,Sure he had lots of previous lovers but only last like 2-4 days,but this one.This one actually last a week,He just hopes nothing will happen wrong.Logan let out a soft sigh and sat on the couch while he grab a cup of coffee.The place was quiet just like what he wants meanwhile the kid is the opposite of quiet.Well he is a kid.

Logan continued to drink his cup of coffee,As he wonder why does the kid looks so familiar apart the time they met on the Bus Stop.He just feel like the kid is so familiar but he can't point his finger out.The place was seriously quiet, _ **too quite.**_ To be honest,It starting to irritate him despite him growing in a war.The war of course is noisy.Logan couldn't stand the quietness.Its very calming and smoothing but too much is just too much.

The wverine stand up out of his sit and grab the remote control before going to the kitchen to grab some more coffee.He went back with two cup of coffees and switch the T.V on to the sports news.Sports News isn't really his type but since its the only thing you can watch early in the morning and everything else is Baby Cartoon.He decided to watch it even though he shows no interest.Oh! And another thing why sports isn't his type! Probably because sometimes sport rallies and all reminds him of the war he attend to however without the explosion,guns and death but still have harming of others.

The sports that open up is Baseball.This is like the most boring sports out there,Well atleast for Logan.He just wish someone would come around his home and break him free from this boredom.As soon as possible somebody knock on his door and he gladly stand up from his sit and answer the door.Actually this was quite a surprise even to Logan,He had never answer the door so proudly.He always groan and mumble things 'Why?' and 'What'.This was his first time to be happy for someone knocking.

When Logan reach the door and open it.He was again quite surprised for that someone.He's bored eyes later turn into excitment but didn't much made any difference."Pietro....You're up,Early..."Logan said with a bored tone.Pietro gave him a faint smile and look a but flush and nervous.Logan notice and giggle,Making Pietro blush even more from red rose to deep blood red.He gave Pietro a pat on the back before pulling him in inside his home.Pietro was still in his P.J's.His P.J's was just simple,A plain T-Shirt with the color of Blue and Yellow and a Short that match his T-Shirt.

Logan wonders why the kid was here so early.Well he guess that he's not the only morning person out there."I woke up early 'cause I couldn't sleep at home...Y--you don't m-mind if I sleep-"Pietro was cut off when Logan pounce on top of Pietro.The speedster was flattered by this and got nervous,The boy couldn't move his body or anything.He was trap and frozen meanwhile to Logan.Logan sees Pietro a trap cage Bunny."Sure,Why not?"Logan smirk.Pietro almost felt like he was gonna pass out right away before Logan even lead him to his room.The speedster didn't want to make eye contact with the wolverine.So he cover his face with his palms making Logan flush by how cute Pietro was.

"Come on"Logan said,carrying the speedster bridal style.Pietro in the other hand continued to cover his face,He felt Logan carry him in the most awkward yet cute way.It made Pietro felt like their a married couple.When Logan reach the bed he gently place Pietro on the bed and got back to the living room to switch off the T.V.Pietro remove his hand from his face to check out Logan.The living room lights went off and Logan came back."You can decided whether to turn off the lights or on when sleeping."Logan command.Pietro got up and run towards to Logan to hold him up before Logan even go back to the living room,"You can s-sleep with....er.....m-me"Pietro mumble.

Logan gave a faint smile to the speedster.The kid blush deeply and couldn't even dare look at the older male.How embarrassing and yet how cute.The Wolverine grab the bunny on the waist and put the kid on his shoulder then heading towards the bed before putting the kid back on the bed."Y-you k-know I can run back there without you wasting you're energy on me"The kid mutter.Logan gave long soft laugh.The kid blush even harder that he began to sweat so badly,Logan on the other hand was melting out of how cute the kid was.He can't stop staring at the kid or maybe he can't even sleep if the kid won't stop looking cute."You know,You always seem familiar."Logan murmur.Pietro's eyes widen and got a little weird and awkward and maybe they did met apart from the bus stop."M-maybe we did but w-we just can't remember"Pietro murmur,Come to think of it.Why did he fell inlove all of a sudden? And how come they get along so quickly? Maybe they did met before they just can't put their finger on it.

Logan nod as a reply and kiss the kid's forehead before laying right next to the kid.The speedster slowly drifted away while the older man watch.He couldn't look away from the kid but suddenly got to think why does the kid ever look so familiar apart from the Bus Stop.What's the meaning of that maybe later he'll ask Professor X about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah,Longest Chapter so far! I never thought a chapter would beat Chapter 2! But it turns there is! >:D HAHAHA


End file.
